hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Elijah Kelley I Give You High Rate Sorry About How Much Your Culture's Made Fun Of By So Many Other People
Elijah Kelley I'd say like Whoopi Goldberg and Meryl Streep you're good at doing several kinds of roles in several sorts of tales on TV and in movies scenes too. After meeting Tyrel Williams in public you're the singer I can't get out of my mind everytime I'm thinking of a cultural celebration with real joy peace and grattitude being nearly as active as your ancient music styles, I have no trouble accepting that your culture used to express emotions frequently outside near the wild, the dancing motions of your own culture are amazing Elijah Kelley. There are times the jazzy music rhythm of your culture is stuck in my mind for a while. But your film song Run And Tell That I used it as a song to dance along with near Tyrel Williams jump, swing, twist, clap, fun arm motions, to me several of this song's phrases are quite true. You're the actor who makes the remake's film kind of talk to me Elijah Kelley. I'd wish to go to your performance if you ever did some music in Utah in Ogden or another city near Roy Elijah Kelley.I enjoy you enough to offer you a brief hug. I've even had moments of visualizing you and Tyrel Williams at the same time because you're both gentle enough to bring comfortable thoughts, plus all three of us enjoy music. I can't see why people look at me and only see the color of my face ( a song phrase ) there's nothing wrong with how you look, Elijah Kelley ( any African ) I'm always ready to secretly start relearning some of the old ways of Africans, this doesn't only do with hints of family history of my Jewish ancestors this also does with knowing what things the whole continent shared widely before Europe rudely started to invade Africa's beautiful lands. A book or a insightul African explaining the old ways on a video, I can see the reason for several of the ancient traditions, I'd let several of the old ways come back if I was ruling. I can't see why people disagree everytime I tell them what I know is true ( a song phrase ) Absolutely! You're more than you seem, you're braver than most people realize, there are even times what you're saying is an alert not a trick. African Americans should be treated with respect I can figure out your quotes of expression said frequently in your conversations, for me they're as clear the the wolf quotes on the computer. I can't see the reason it can't be the kind of world where we all get our chance ( a song phrase ) TRUE, Justice, peace, harmony, safety and more, let life stay as easy as possible, Hold a true friend with both hands. It's with your videos on YouTube and Tyrel Williams I've started to learn the numerous ways Africans are made fun of while they've done nothing wrong. Category:Blog posts